Repeated social upheavals as well as more orderly social, economic and political change all impact the current well-being of the elderly in Vietnam. Among the important influences are likely to be links to emigration of family members, especially children. Since research on these issues has never before been undertaken in Vietnam, our project is exploratory. The results should provide a basis to identify fruitful paths of future inquiry and sound public policies vis a vis the elderly. This research will be based primarily on two surveys of the elderly, one in the north and one in the south. Our specific aims are: l. To describe the current living, work, and retirement patterns among elderly Vietnamese, their sources of social and financial support (family members, pensions), basic health status, daily activities, social networks, and attitudes. 2. To examine whether regional differentials in the current well-being of the elderly, especially differentials between the north and the south, may reflect the legacy of Vietnam's prior partition (1954-75). We also consider whether Vietnam's recent free market reforms beginning in the 1980s have affected the well-being of the elderly (both nationally and regionally), with attention to potential adverse consequences for health services, employment, and other sources of support. 3. To consider how mortality and migratory patterns have affected the welfare of Vietnamese elderly. Excess war mortality (particularly of sons) and emigration of family members abroad (especially the adult children of the elderly) has decreased the number of potential care providers. The substantial migration of Vietnamese to the U.S. and elsewhere, however, has made possible both remittances from abroad and emigration of the elderly themselves to join family members.